


Mages Don't Wear Armor, They Just Take It Off

by puptart



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puptart/pseuds/puptart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“May I?” Dei asks, barely a whisper. Cassandra blinks.</p><p>“You wish to take my armor off?” She asks, mostly for confirmation, and when Dei nods enthusiastically, she barely has to consider it before saying, “If it pleases you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mages Don't Wear Armor, They Just Take It Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crownleys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crownleys/gifts).



> This was done for the lovely, wonderful, beautiful Crownleys (crownleys.tumblr.com please check her art out). She requested to have her precious daughter Dei Lavellan removing Cassandra's armor. Slowly. 
> 
> Can't say no to that, can I?

If Cassandra has to listen to Varric tell the same story one more time, she is going to knock him over the edge of the next cliff they pass. Just because Cole is endlessly amused by hearing the same thing over and over again does  _not_ mean that Cassandra has such patience.

"Chin up, Seeker," Varric tells her brightly, and she resolves to kick him between the legs and  _then_ knock him off the cliff. Cassandra knows how the dwarf normally functions on as little sleep as they've all been getting since they left the Fallow Mire; his cheeriness is entirely a front so as to irritate her.

It is working very well.

"If she put her chin up, she won't be able to see where she is going," Cole points out. Blessedly, this starts a new thread of conversation that successfully distracts Varric, and Cassandra finds herself disliking Cole a little less.

Cole, Varric, Dorian, and Cassandra are all that is left of the part which initially set out to explore the Fallow Mire over a month ago. What was supposed to be a quick trip soon transformed into an expedition for Dorian and the Inquisitor. Dei, of course, is endlessly enamored by new and foreign magic, which Dorian delights in all things unpleasant, so together they gleefully dragged the Inquisitor's inner circle around and around the thrice blighted marshland, day in and day out, until the others retreated out of self-preservation.

Blackwall and Sera begged off within a week of the initial mission being completed. Vivienne and the Iron Bull went next, claiming the others seemed to have things well in hand, and Solas wandered off not more than two days before Dei finally admitted to have spent enough time collecting samples and sketching runes.

Maker help her, Cassandra can scarcely remember a time she has ever been so relieved.

On her right, the woman in question steps up beside her, and gently knocks their elbows together. Dei looks tired, but content.

"Are you doing alright, Cassandra?" Dei asks, looking up at her with mild concern.

"I am fine," Cassandra assures her. "Though I must admit, as soon as we arrive, I will be falling face first into bed, and I won't be moved for a week."

"...My bed?" Dei asks, a dark look in her eye that makes Cassandra swallow hard. She is quite tired, but...

"That is..." Cassandra clears her throat. "That is agreeable. Yes." A sticky, slow smile forms on Dei's face. 

"Good," she says, then runs a hand through her short, snowy hair. "I'll be sure to be quick with my tasks then, so you don't fall asleep waiting for me."

"Ha," Cassandra laughs, because that is a very real risk. "I need to speak with Cullen myself. I will meet you after I am through talking to him."

Dei hums in agreement, knocks their elbows together again, and they spend the rest of the trip back to Skyhold in comfortable silence.

As soon as they walk through the main gates, Dei is immediately swarmed by well-wishers and people needing her attention in equal measure. Cassandra's first instinct is to bark at them to back off, to cease the incessant chatter. This time, she merely shares a look with Dei, and slips away. 

Her conversation with Cullen takes longer than she has intended, though she finds herself in high spirits as she walks out of his office. The Commander admitted to tiring quickly still, but his voice is stronger than it had been when she first left. He'd even read a few letters from his siblings to her, clearly in a better state of mind.

Cassandra strides quickly through the main hall, hoping Dei has not been waiting long for her. She pushes open the door that leads up the stairs to Dei's quarters, and though she curses every step she must take with her tired feet, she pushes on, knowing the prize that waits for her is well worth the hardship.

At long last, Cassandra takes the last step, and walks into Dei's quarters. Leaning against her desk, Dei hums quietly as she leafs through a small stack of papers. Her legs, lithe and firm, are entirely bare; the stark white of her vallaslin curves and caresses her dark skin, striking Cassandra with the urge to trace them. Dei wears only a light tunic, covering just enough of her body to entice.

The scene before her appears very casual, but the coy glance Dei sends her over the tops of her papers tells Cassandra it is deliberate. Despite feeling dead on her feet, Cassandra finds she has the energy to smile at her beloved; Dei gives her a smile, almost shy, smile in return. Eager to have her arms around Dei, Cassandra reaches up to release the straps of her pauldrons.

"No, wait," Dei says, and Cassandra's hands still. The letters are set aside carelessly, forgotten completely-- considering the usual work ethic of the Inquisitor, to have commanded her attention so utterly is a heady feeling-- and she walks over, dainty and graceful as the halla her people are known for.

Small hands pluck Cassandra's larger, clumsier ones from where they are, and Dei looks up at her with eyes full of want. Cassandra is too tired for such things, but her body does not seem to be aware of that.

"May I?" Dei asks, barely a whisper. Cassandra blinks.

"You wish to remove my armor?" she asks, mostly for confirmation, and when Dei nods enthusiastically, she barely has to consider if before saying, "If it pleases you, my love."

"Oh, it does, vhenan," Dei replies, her voice a low purr. She hooks her hands under the lip of Cassandra's chestplate, near her collarbones. Tugging, Dei leads her over to the armor stand that was recently moved into the room, and gets to work.

Dei's fingers deftly undo the straps holding Cassandra's pauldrons in place, whisking them away one at a time, showing care as she hangs them up. Cassandra usually removes her boots last, but Dei ducks down to remove them next. Balanced on the balls of her feet, Dei taps Cassandra's left calf so she'll raise it, and then carefully pulls the boot off, followed by the soft woolen sock beneath it. That should be that, or so Cassandra thinks, but when she let's her foot meet the ground, Dei's hands snake around her ankle.

"Be still," Dei requests gently. Her nails dig into Cassandra's skin lightly before dragging up the leg of her trousers, catching the material, and stopping just below the swell of her rear. Gooseflesh rises on Cassandra's skin, a sharp zing shooting up her spine in the pause before Dei drags her nails back down. Cassandra swallows hard, and the raises her right leg without being prompted, eager for similar treatment there. Dei gives her a low chuckle, and slides over to cup her foot. 

The view, Dei on her knees, looking up at Cassandra with something near reverence, is admittedly one of the best Cassandra has ever seen. She cannot conjuse up an example of a better one at the moment, but she thinks there must be one. Maybe. It is hard to think when Dei leans up and kisses her inner thigh, nipping at the small amount of softness there.

The second boot is removed, and Dei stands as she trails her nails up the back of Cassandra's leg, just barely making contact when she drags them back around to the front, one hand very nearly brushing her cunt as it goes. Before she can think on it too hard, the belt around her waist is removed, Dei draping it over her own shoulders before moving on to the chestplate.

Dei pulls the straps out slowly, teasingly, with the clear purpose of driving Cassandra mad in mind. Thankfully, this task is easier done with two people, and so Cassandra hurries to assist in it's removal. The gauntlets and gloves are left to Dei alone.

Each palm, once bared, receives a kiss, open mouthed and damp. Cassandra's bare toes curl into the rug they stand on. Overwhelmed and needy, Cassandra bends forward for a kiss, but Dei ducks her swiftly.

Growling in frustration, Cassandra tries once more, only to have a slim hand cover her mouth.

"I'm busy," Dei says slyly. Cassandra huffs in mild irritation, her skin over warm and prickly. If she hadn't already agreed to allow Dei to do as she pleases, she'd simply grab her up and toss her onto the bed before stripping her clothes off herself. As it is, she did agree, and she won't go back on that; Dei can have her fun for now.

Her padded shirt is removed next, thrown with such vigor that it sails over the banister and disappears, as if Dei is afraid Cassandra will run to put it back on if it isn't far enough away. Cassandra rolls her eyes fondly.

Down to her linen shirt on top, Dei hooks her thumbs under the hem and pushes it up, exposing one inch of skin at a time, making sure each new stretch is peppered in small, sucking kisses. By the time Dei begins nosing at the edges of her breast band, Cassandra feels like one of Sera's grenades, filled with buzzing and stinging things, wanting to burst.

She ducks forward to help Dei pull the shirt over her head, the material pulled down her arms slowly. Once discarded, Dei flattens her hands against Cassandra's abdomen, testing the resistance of the muscles there. Cassandra flexes, purely to see Dei swallow as her gaze goes hazy.

"This next," Dei says, moving up to pluck at the lacing on Cassandra's breast band. The way she drags the last word up almost makes it a question.

"Maker, please," Cassandra huffs. With a quick tug, Dei loosens the band enough to slip it over Cassandra's head. It does feel quite nice to not have it on, but it feels nicer still to have Dei massage at the places it bit into her skin.

Even better is the wet tip of Dei's tongue tasting her nipple, while her thumb strokes at the other, both drawing loose circles in a way that makes Cassandra dizzy. They both groan as her nipples harder at the attention.

A hand hooks around the back of her skull and pulls her down; Cassandra goes eagerly, pressing into Dei's willing mouth. She gasps when the hand not holding her head in place skims down her stomach, across the front of her trousers, and wedges itself down between her thighs. Dei wiggles her fingers, giggling softly against her lips when Cassandra widens her stance immediately to give Dei room enough to flatten her palm against Cassandra's still covered cunt. When Cassandra tries to press down against her hand though, Dei goes with the motion, denying her the friction she wants. Giving Dei's lips one last, hard nip, Cassandra breaks the kiss.

" _Dei_." Cassandra frowns, curling her hands around Dei's tight, lean biceps.

"You're very cute when you pout," Dei tells her, only the darkened hue of her cheeks giving away that she's feeling a fraction as aroused as Cassandra.

"It will be less cute when I am frustrated enough to finish this myself," Cassandra says, meaning it as a warning, but Dei's eyes flicker with interest, and she glances down at the hand still between Cassandra's legs. Deliberately, inquisitively, she presses up again, adding a rolling motion to her hand, and Cassandra's jaw slackens at the sensation.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that," Dei admit, voice low and hoarse.

"Another time, perhaps?" Cassandra begs, because touching herself is fine and good, but she want Dei. Dei and only Dei.  _Now._

Dei leans up and presses a kiss to Cassandra's chin, then relocates both hands to unlace her trousers. The loss of her touch is excruciating, but Dei works quickly now. 

Once her trousers have been unlaced and shoved down, Cassandra steps out of them and kicks them aside. Freed, Cassandra immediately reaches for Dei, grabbing her just under the rear and lifting. Dei reflexively pulls her legs up and around Cassandra's waist.

"I suppose it might be my turn?" Cassandra asks. There is not much clothing in need of stripping from Dei's body, but she is eager to remove it anyways. Dei's arms go around her shoulders, fingers lightly stroking at the short hairs at the nape of Cassandra's neck in a way that sends shivers up her spine.

"Please," Dei whispers, directly into her ear, and that is all Cassandra needs. She strides over to the bed, carefully falling forward onto the mattress without squashing Dei (much) beneath her. Legs still around Cassandra's waist, Dei laughs and puts her arms up, clearly waiting to have her tunic removed.

"Oh no," Cassandra says. "I have been too patient for that."

Dei seems confused, until Cassandra takes the neckline of the tunic in her hands and jerks, ripping the material down the middle, baring Dei's breasts and stomach at long last. Jaw dropping, Dei gasps aloud, and her hips twitch against Cassandra.

"I think I will be in charge of stripping up both, next time," Cassandra says idly, cupping Dei's breasts gently. "I am far more efficient."

Sounding out of breath, Dei says, "V-very well. If you insist."

Cassandra smirks, and ducks down to kiss her again, on the forehead, nose, mouth, then the middle of her chest. She kisses her between her breasts, moving down and down and down until she is settled comfortably between Dei's legs. 

She had mentioned having no intention of leaving bed for a week earlier; that sentiment is more ferociously meant now, as she drags her tongue up the wet warmth of Dei's cunt. More than ever before.

 


End file.
